Analyzing the Characters Of Ooo
by MarCor3
Summary: A one-shot analysis of my thoughts/views of this cartoon with strange, unusual creatures...Give it a read, thanks! Credited by Pendleton Ward and Associates, and Cartoon Network.


**Analyze This: Main Characters**

 **A/N: Below...**

* * *

 **1) Finn Mertens aka Finn the Human:**

Born human, to a human woman named Minerva and human man named Martin Mertens. Obviously, these two were a happy couple until Martin was ambushed by the Island Agents because before he met Minerva, he was figuring out a plan to escape the Islands. Living on the Islands were forced upon to humankind, because their leader, Doctor Gross...a cyborg human robot who science experimented with all living creatures is a tyrant. So anyway, Martin wanted to leave, but failed in attempt to escape the clutches of the Island Agents. With a broken arm and leg during his capture, Martin met a nurse named Minerva and eventually they fell in love, which produced a male child. They named the baby Finn, and lived a happy life. One day though, while Martin was looking after baby Finn at home, the Island Agents ambushed Martin and Minerva's home...making Martin rush to escape the capture of those tyrants again! In his haste, Finn put baby Finn on a wooden raft with some belongs and headed out to sea. He didn't have time to warn Minerva of what is happening, by she was at work in the hospital! Barely escaping the Agents, Martin risked his life by protecting his son from the evil Island Guardian. A huge robot that blocked anyone's path from venturing out beyond the sea bounds of the ocean. Eventually, word got to Minerva and she ran to find that her son and lover were gone. There was no trace of them and she was left heartbroken.

Baby Finn sailed throughout the blue big ocean, with just a teddy bear, a magic food wand, and his name on a white bear beanie. He was eventually found by a talking dog couple species, whose names are Joseph and Margaret Dog. Along with their own two sons, Jermaine and Jake...the dog couple adopted human baby Finn. Finn grew up finally knowing where he come from and who his parents were. He learned through time of how to get along and survive this strange land called Ooo. From the makeup of this land, Ooo was formed into an post Mushroom War radioactive nuclear bombs. All types of strange living creatures inhabitant this land, Finn vows to help protect, guard, defend, and tries to be the voice of reasoning among the citizens of Ooo. He, at times tends to be somewhat naive, narrow-minded, adventurous, kind when approached to some crazy happenings, in and around Ooo. He stays in a treehouse with his adopted brother Jake and their other pals BMO and N.E.P.T.R... Together, with his trusty hero's sword, the brothers set out for crazy, wild adventures every chance that they get and discovers new land and species as they go - "What Time Is It, It's Adventure Time"!

...

...

 **2) Jake the Dog:**

Born in the dog species, Jake strangely was born from out of his Dad's head! Immediately Jake was already a bouncing baby dog, talking and dancing while he greeted his parents. However, unlike his brother Jermaine, during his time as a pup...Jake has magical powers, in which he can shape-shift to anything he wants! This special magic provides Jake and Finn to survive the most outrageous situations! It is later discovered that Jake's magical powers are related to blue five-eyed alien from outer space. Not everyone is excited of Jake's new appearance, so eventually he changes back to his original form that everyone is used too - Yellow-Marigold fur coloring. Jake has a girlfriend named Lady Rainicorn, who loves him unconditionally! They have five rainicorn pups named Jake Jr., Charlie, TV, Viola, and Kim Kil Whan. These magical pups grew up pretty fast and they have their own lives now. Jake and Lady have a special relationship, where he comes over and visits her for a couple of days at a time throughout their relations. Strangely, they never married though still interact with each other and their adult children. Who knows for how long Jake and his brother Finn will still live together, only time will tell...

...

...

 **3) Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, Ruler Of The Candy Kingdom:**

Princess Bubblegum or for short PB, is the founder and creator of the Candy Kingdom. She originated from the Mother Gum after the Mushroom War. Obviously whatever happened during that time period, a bunch of bubblegum element came to life! PB and her sibling brother named Neddy, dropped from this huge, massive gum in an abandon building. PB landed softly and safely, whereas her brother Neddy landed hard on a pointed rock and caused some damage and trauma to his gummy body. PB, being partial gum and human traits as Neddy is formed to a bubblegum dragon...PB's developments became more advanced than of her brother. Being traumatized from birth, Neddy escapes to seek comfort with a candy-fluid willow tree. He sucks on a branch from said tree and candy-fluids expelled from his body, given PB an idea in which she builds her kingdom around. Being a scientist at heart and curiosity as well, PB begins to form candy citizens. Her very first citizen is made from lemons. She names him Lemongrab, and before long her scientific experiment goes awry! With this incident, she miscalculated too much lemons and not enough sugar...leaving a horrible unbalanced fruit creature where she has to send him far away. Her next candy creation is of a peppermint and this time it's a success! She named him Peppermint Butler, because she needed someone to maintain order of her kingdom and the likes. She eventually created more and more candy creatures as well as more personal staffs for her kingdom. Soon, her kingdom could function on it's own while she also continues to conduct science experiments in her special-secret laboratory. Rumors along the years has claimed that she's a tyrant, a god, controlling, a bit insane, and of course bossy! The candy citizens and all around her candy kingdom fears her but won't mentioned it to her, afraid of what she may do to them! This beautifully, gorgeous, and strange humanoid gum creature is crazy-smart! In the years past and present, she has befriended the only human male boy and his magical dog, Finn and Jake...alongside her trusted butler Peppermint Butler, Marceline the Vampire Queen, BMO, and shockingly the Ice King!

...

...

 **4) Marceline Abadeer, Heir to the Night-O-Sphere and the Vampire Queen:**

Marceline, or for short Marcy...is born to a human woman and a demon creature. Her uniquely features makes one look at her thrice! She's very beautiful, gifted, with pointed ears, very long midnight black hair, and very pale-greyish skin. As a child, Marcy's mother became a victim to the Mushroom War thus leaving little Marcy, at the young age of four alone and abandoned. Very soon though, she was greeted by an older human male by the name of Simon Petrikov...an archaeologist/explorer before the Mushroom War. There, he befriended little Marcy and gave her a red toy teddy bear to keep her comfort during those harsh times. She named her teddy bear Hambo and throughout her life, Hambo is the only symbol of her childhood that she has left. Together throughout the years, and now centuries...Marcy and Simon has became a surrogate family, because also he too lost a loved one named of Betty Grof, his fiancee. As time past, so did Simon's mental state...with him wearing that particular crown on his head, giving him ice powers, it also took from his mind! Marcy was no longer allow to stay with Simon anymore and she was sent to live with her father, Hunson Abadeer, Ruler Of The Night-O-Sphere. During those times, she inherited the family heirloom - the Axe, in which Marcy eventually turned it into an axe guitar, got to know her long-lost dad and learned a bit more of mother, from Hunson's memories of her during their courtship. Even though she has love for her dad, Simon will always have a place in her heart towards him...no matter what. Eventually, Marcy grew to became a young woman in her early twenties when she was forced to become the Vampire Queen. With her abilities to suck out souls of her enemy-vamps, she was encountered by the Vampire King himself and thus defeating him, becoming the Vampire Queen. With her being part demon, this caused Marceline to live longer than necessary...centuries even, overcoming the Mushroom War toxics, and surviving the bite of a powerful vampire! In time though, she learned to live on her own, fall in love and out, been mistreated by others, used, a loner, reminded of her abandonment from loved ones, seeking friendship, and feared that she'll become to much of a horror before since meeting Jake, Finn, and PB! These foursome unique friendship has been measured and tested throughout the time in the Land Of Ooo. With dare deviling challenges, corny escapades, and humor...their connection always leads to an adventure!

...

...

 **5) Simon Petrikov aka The Ice King:**

Simon Petrikov, born human perhaps in the Scandinavian Mountains or Russia...maybe perhaps during the time after the 1990's but has fond memories of yesterday's past of the 1980's genre. Blame this situation on the unforgivable, most destructive war ever - The Mushroom War! Simon and his then fiancee, Betty Grof were lovers and archaeologist and professor at the University. Simon's love for ancient ruining and past artifacts was his passion in life alongside his lover Betty or mostly he called her his Princess. With the discovery of a magical golden crown, Simon rushed home to show Betty what happens when he put it on his head. Unaware of the ramification of this cursed crown has, Simon's appearances slowly started to change! This in term, had Betty so afraid for Simon and of him that she ran from him. Simon noticed the changes as well when looking into the mirror but couldn't recall of what he had done earlier when Betty try to explain it to him afterwards! Soon, Simon started recording everything that he did...with or without the crown on his head. As he was recording last, the Mushroom War broke out and thus killing every human possible including his beloved Betty! Simon packed mostly all of his books that he could carry, some VHS tapes, the crown - ugh, and some camping supplies. Off on his journey after unsuccessfully finding his fiancee and came across a crying little girl. He didn't know at first what to do, he looked around trying to find something to calm the little child down and saw a toy store with red stuffed teddy bears. He picked one out and handed it to the crying child. Instantly she calmed down after receiving the plushed toy and then Simon asked for her name, where are her parents, and her age. Together, they trekked along the ruins of Earth, surviving the elements, weird and strange creatures from the Mushroom War, entertaining themselves. Simon would often time read or tell little Marcy fairytale stories of 'Once Upon A Time', dialogues from an old television series, and most importantly sing her songs! Simon's love for his Betty(Princess) along with the crown drove him into a madman and now he has lost all memory of his old life and of little Marcy...he is now known as the insane Ice King!

...

...

 **Other side-characters of Ooo:**

* * *

6) BMO, (Talking electronic computer console)

7) N.E.P.T.R. (Talking microwave robot)

8) Fern (Finn's Grass humanoid)

9) Starchy (Talking Donut creature)

10) Tree-Trunks and Mr. Pig (Talking Elephant and Pig creature)

11) Hunson Abadeer (Lord Of The Demons)

12) Susan Strong (Female Human being)

13) Lumpy Space Princess(LSP) (Talking Star-dust Cloud anti-element)

14) Peppermint Butler (Talking Candy creature)

15) Flame Princess (Talking Fire creature element)

16) Cinnamon Bun (Talking Sweet roll creature)

17) Earl Of Lemongrab (Talking Lemon fruit creature)

18) King Of Ooo (Talking ear wax creature)

19) The Lich (Once an Human being, now a talking/walking toxic creature)

20) Prismo (Once an human being, now a spiritual being)

21) Cosmic Owl (A talking spiritual owl bird)

22) Maja (a talking witch creature)

23) Doctor Princess (A talking Ooo creature that's a bit arrogant in medicine)

24) Breakfast Princess (A actual talking breakfast creature, made from pancakes, eggs, and butter)

25) Minerva (Female Human being)

26) St. Patience (Once a human being, now an ice element)

27) Death (Talking Skeleton creature)

28) Banana Guards (Talking banana creatures)

29) Billy the Hero (Male Human being)

30) Sweet P (Male humanoid with horns)

31) Gumball Guardians (Robotic gumball machines)

32) Lady Rainicorn (A talking horse/snake unicorn creature)

33) TV, Viola, Jake Jr., Kim Kil Whan, and Charlie (A mixture of Jake and Lady Rainicorn - half-breeds mixed)

34) Betty Grof (Female human being)

35) Magic Man (Male human being)

36) Turtle Princess (Talking turtle creature)

37) Slime Princess (Talking slime creature)

38) Frieda (Female human being)

39) Braco (Male Banana-humanoid creature)

40) Keila, Bongo, and Guy (Once female human being-now vampire, ghost being, and shape-shifter creature)

41) Shoko (Ooo creatures)

42) Goliad (PB's science creature)

43) the Morrow (PB's giant-huge bird)

44) Gunther (Male penguin)

45) Neddy (PB's sibling- Bubblegum dragon creature)

46) Stormo (PB's science creature)

47) Huntress Wizard (Forest creature)

48) Booboo (Ghost creature)

49) Ash (An Elf- demon)

50) Candy-Corn General...(Talking Candy-corn creature)

With the _Adventure Time_ series coming to a close(hopefully closure)...my thoughts of this if it were REAL-LIFE is disturbance of what their post Mushroom War is really like!

Imagine the actual horrific, unimaginative creatures roaming the Earth of Ooo lands?! With the creators of _Adventure Time_ illustrated this in cartoon format, of a young human boy living without his real parents, learning how to survive, coping with the cultures, adventures through strange lands and beings, and in the end hoping that someday that he can truly accept this way of life now...or thinking maybe, perhaps it was ALL just a dream!

This song below is dedicated to ALL of Ooo creatures and beings near and far, written by _The Hollies_ (1970s)...to find them, go to YouTube, thanks! *salute*

...

 _(The Air That I Breathe)_

 _'If I could make a wish, I think I'd pass'_

 _'Can't think of anything I need'_

 _'No cigarettes, no sleep, no light, no sound'_

 _'Nothing to eat, no books to read'_

 _'Making love with you, has left me peaceful, warm and tired'_

 _'What more could I ask for'?_

 _'There's nothing left to be desired'_

 _'Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak'_

 _'So sleep silent angel, go to sleep'_

 _'Sometimes, all I need is the air that breathe and to love you'_

 _'All I need is the air that I breathe, yes to love you'_

 _'All I need is the air that breathe'_

* * *

 **A/N: As I'm reading about the final hype of _Adventure Time_ cartoon series, I wanted to semi-dedicated and pay homage to the characters! The song that I've chosen, I feel that it fits perfectly to them all, in one way or another along with their post Mushroom War Earth...take a listen already! *smiles***


End file.
